


Rainbow Showers

by Princess_sized



Category: SKAM (Italy), SKAM (Italy) RPF
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 12:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19209754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_sized/pseuds/Princess_sized
Summary: The color fight on the last day of school was fun — but the clean up is even more so.





	Rainbow Showers

“I’m pretty sure I have that powder in places it should _never_ be.”

“How did it get on my feet? I was wearing socks _and_ shoes!”

They both laugh as they stand in Nico’s bathroom and examine themselves in the mirror. There is so much color covering the both of them, Marti can’t even see his actual skin anywhere. They look more alien than human — beautiful, rainbow skinned aliens.

He watches through the mirror as Nico bends down to grab two towels out from under the sink, and Marti shoves thoughts of aliens to the back of his mind.

Straightening back up, Nico hands Marti a towel before putting his own on the counter, turning the sink on to start washing the paint from his hands. Marti’s too distracted by the purple, blue, and green colors slowly running down Nico’s fingers and flowing into the drain that he doesn’t catch what Nico says.

“Huh? Sorry?”

They meet each others eyes in the mirror, and Nico chuckles slightly at Marti not paying attention. “I said you can shower first, I’m just trying to get the color off my hands so I can play on your phone while I wait.”

Marti takes a moment to imagine it: showering with Nico sitting on the counter of the sink, waiting his turn. They had agreed to go straight to the bathroom once they'd gotten home from school to keep the mess — and therefore the clean up — contained to one area.

“Well that seems silly.”

Nico raises his eyebrows and cocks his head in question, still looking at Marti through the mirror.

“You don’t have to just wait here and be bored playing candy crush on my phone while I shower. We could just… shower together?”

He didn’t mean for the suggestion to come off so… timid, but Marti finds himself ducking his head to conceal the blush that is creeping up to his cheeks — not that Nico can see it anyway under all the powder and paint.

Forcing himself to look back up and meet Nico’s eyes in the mirror takes a bit of effort, but the pleased and slightly shocked expression that gazes back at him is enough to calm his nerves — a little.

“I, uh,” Nico clears his throat and turns the faucet off, completely forgetting he had been washing his hands when Marti’s suggestion hit him. Reaching for his towel on the counter, Nico glances back at Marti, but this time directly at him and not through the mirror.

“You sure you’re not just trying to make sure I don’t beat your high score?”

Marti turns to face Nico and punches his arm lightly, both of them breaking out into a chuckle.

“Damn, you caught me.”

Even though they are joking, Nico apparently isn’t going to miss the opportunity. Marti watches as he throws his towel back on the counter and lifts his shirt up and over his head, causing a puff of powder to fill the space around them and fall to the ground. Marti isn’t really sure how Nico managed to get the powder _all over his chest and stomach **through** his shirt_, but he definitely appreciates the way Nico looks like a work of art right now.

Nico closes the small space between them to give Marti a kiss on the check before stepping around him to get to the shower. “I’m gonna get the water warmed up.”

Marti is aware of several things in that moment. The sound of the shower coming to life is almost too loud, making him jump slightly. The sliding glass door shutting a few moments later is another shock to his system. His heart is racing and he’s struggling a bit to control his breathing.

He’s not sure how Nico had undressed so quickly — and there is no way the water is warm enough — but looking over his shoulder to see a pile of Nico’s rainbow stained clothes in the corner is confirmation to him that, yeah okay, this is happening.

He finds himself facing the mirror again, gripping the edge of the countertop and staring at his reflection and forcing himself to _breathe_. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous — this was _his_ idea and he definitely wants this. It’s not like they’ve never seen each other naked before, but something about this seems almost… more intimate than anything they’ve done in the past few months together. He’s aware it doesn’t really make sense. After all, it’s just a shower for crying out loud. But the logic of it isn’t enough to calm his racing heart.

Nico letting out a soft groan is enough for Marti to snap back to reality.

“Marti,” Nico whines, dragging his name out. “Are you coming?”

Marti has already started to undress, but after that he rushes to finish — almost forgetting to take his socks off in his hurry. He takes one more moment to observe the absolute mess the bathroom floor is — completely covered in color, before joining Nico in the shower.

It’s actually a decent size — plenty big enough for the both of them — but it’s definitely more cramped this way. Marti is already close enough to Nico that he could touch him without having to extend his arm fully, but he doesn’t hesitate in stepping even closer, invading what little personal space they both have.

Nico’s back is to him when he steps in: his arms wrapped around his neck, hands clasped at the back of his head which is slightly tilted up — letting the water hit his chest and run down his body. Marti wraps his own arms around Nico’s waist and rests his head on top of Nico’s shoulder. Feeling Nico settle his weight back against him, Marti just wants to take a moment and bask in the closeness. The water at their feet spiraling toward the drain is already swirling with color. Even without trying — just standing under the spray of the water — Nico is creating art.

Marti slowly moves his gaze down the boy in his arms, and he can tell the paint and powder that’s settled into Nico’s skin is going to take a good scrub to remove. His legs, arms, and chest have patches of pigment. He’s almost reluctant to have to wash it all away.

Marti is struck with an idea, then, and turns Nico around in his arms to face him before talking himself out of it. Nico hums, allowing Marti to move his body for him. He must have had his eyes closed during their embrace, because Nico slowly opens them now: reluctantly and slow. When their eyes meet, a small smile creeps over Nico’s face and he moves his arms from around his own neck and places them around the back of Marti’s instead.

They stand there for a moment, completely in each other’s space, eyes locked. They don’t often have time like this to just be with each other and bask in intimacy without having to hide or down play. They have to be so cautious in public. And when they do feel safe, they’re usually surrounded by friends. Moments like this mean so much to them — when it’s just the two of them.

Slowly, Marti moves his arms from Nico’s hips and brings them up to hold his face instead. There isn’t much space to close in order to bring their lips together, so Marti leans in and does just that. They spend a moment gently kissing — neither of them are in any hurry.

Marti is the one to pull away and take a step back from Nico, whose eyes are still closed like he expects another kiss and pouting at the loss of contact. Usually that face is enough for Marti to take pity and kiss him again, but he can’t risk getting distracted now. Not when he has a mission to accomplish.

He uses his hands, still holding Nico’s face, and tilts Nico’s head back enough so that his hair is in the stream of water. Color immediately starts to wash from his dark locks, but just as Marti guessed, there are more stubborn pieces that the color has held on to. Slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt Nico and pull at the tangles, Marti begins to run his hands through his hair. Making sure to get every strand wet and all the loose powder out. Nico must approve of the motions — his eyes remain closed and he hums his approval.

Satisfied, Marti quickly turns around and grabs the shampoo bottle. When he turns back, he has to stifle a laugh. Nico has straightened up, his head no longer under the stream, eyes still closed and his pout is even more dramatic than it was when Marti had stopped kissing him moments ago. His arms are reaching out in front of him, hands making grabby motions and trying to get Marti to come back into his space.

The words that come to Marti’s mind are _dork_ and _ridiculous_ and _adorable_.

Brushing Nico’s arms aside with an eye roll, Marti takes a step back into his space and opens the shampoo bottle, squeezing some out into his hand.

They both wince at the sound of the bottle using all of its effort to empty the last of the gel into Marti’s hand in a sputter, and Nico’s eyes finally open at the sound.

Marti fixes him with a scandalized look and puts his hand to his chest in mock offense. “Uh, excuse you.”

Nico rolls his eyes and a smile breaks out over his face, his shoulders shaking with a silent laugh. Marti giggles along with him and turns around to place the shampoo bottle back on the shelf behind him.

“What’re you doing?”

Marti can still hear the laugh in Nico’s question and, really, it isn’t too difficult to figure it out. But instead of answering, Marti turns back around to face him with a smirk.

“What does it look like?” He laughs and gestures with his own chin. “Tilt your head back a bit and close your eyes.”

Nico just watches in something similar to stunned silence while Marti begins to rub his hands together, creating a lather of shampoo. Marti notices he hasn’t moved, so he gestures with his own chin once again before stepping in closer, closing the small space between them again.

“Tilt your head back, Ni,” Marti repeats, whispering it this time.

Nico looks like he has a million questions, but ultimately trusts Marti and listens — tilting his head back just enough to make sure the shampoo won’t drip down his face. He closes his eyes again with a little smile.

Marti feels Nico move his hands to softly grip his hips, and he takes that as his cue to begin.

Slowly, and even more gently than before, Marti brings his soap covered hands back to Nico’s hair, taking his time to massage small circles on his scalp. The white shampoo quickly becomes more of a pink color. Nico stretches his neck back further and puts more weight into Marti’s hands.

Everything about Nico is relaxed in this moment. His head is slowly moving back and forth along with Marti’s motions. His face is completely clear of any emotion except for his small smile — like he’s in some sort of daze. Satisfied that Nico’s hair has been washed enough, Marti encourages Nico with his own body to take a small step back under the water. Nico lets the stream rinse most of the soap out on its own — still completely relaxed and in a daze.

Marti just watches in amazement; everything about Nico is so beautiful.

Shaking his head slightly, Marti pulls himself out of his daydream and resumes the task at hand. He rinses his hands and brings them back to Nico’s hair to check and make sure all the color is gone. He takes in every detail.

Once the water begins to run clear again, Marti tilts Nico’s head back up and smiles at the absolutely content look on his face. Marti had found out pretty quickly that Nico loves his hair played with. Any chance he got, Marti made sure to run his hands through the dark curls just so he could see this exact face Nico is making now — like he’s completely relaxed.

Without opening his eyes, Nico laughs lightly and shakes his head. “Are you trying to make me fall asleep? Pretty sure it’s not safe to sleep in the shower.”

Without missing a beat, Marti reaches for a washcloth and soap, beginning to work it into a lather. “Nah, I think it’s just baths you shouldn’t sleep in. Besides, you think I’d let you slip and hurt yourself in here? I’d definitely catch you."

Nico hums his response, his face cracking in amusement as he finally opens his eyes again. “Do you want to switch now? I can —”

Marti cuts him off by setting the soap back down on the ledge and raising the washcloth to Nico’s line of sight.

“May I?”

Marti sees Nico’s eyes widen in shock, and if he’s not mistaken, they begin to water, but Marti doesn't comment. After a moment of consideration, Marti sees Nico’s small nod and then he is extending his arms, giving himself over to Marti.

He grabs Nico’s left hand and begins to drag the cloth up and down Nico’s arm. Again, Marti makes sure that he's being gentle and taking his time with his task. Once Nico's left arm is done, Marti moves to the right arm and continues the process — eventually moving to Nico's chest and stomach. When those areas are clear, he nudges Nico to turn around so he can repeat the process over his shoulders and back. Before long, Nico's body is free from any sign of paint from the waist up.

Marti takes a deep breath before grabbing the bar of soap to create more suds. Nico's back is still to him, so he steps closer, bringing the cloth to Nico's lower back and leaning in to whisper directly into Nico's ear.

“May I?

He feels Nico shudder against him and only has to wait a moment before he sees the back of Nico’s head nodding. Marti wants to do this right, make sure he fully takes care of Nico in this moment — that’s what this is about. He drops to his knees, his head now at a better level to see what his hand is doing. In any other instance, this position would be considered extremely intimate — and well. He supposes it is.

Taking the same care as he has this entire time, Marti begins to wash the color away from Nico’s legs. There isn’t a lot of pigment on this part of his body, which is a blessing, because if Marti is meant to be concentrating on this would _definitely_ be enough of a distraction. Even though it isn’t necessary, Marti takes his time running the cloth and his hand across Nico’s ass — unable to miss this opportunity. It’s not long before Marti taps Nico’s hip, gesturing for Nico to turn back around so that Marti can get the front of his legs.

When Nico is facing him again, Marti hears a sound that is literal _music_ to his ears. He’s still down on his knees, at waist level. There’s nowhere for Nico to hide from Marti here. He watches in amazement as Nico begins to grow hard and he lets out a low moan of his own, the sound escaping him before he has time to catch it. He decides in that moment that maybe it’s okay for him to get… a _little_ distracted. He’s meant to be taking care of Nico — this is just another way for him to do so.

Marti drops the washcloth and places his hands on either side of Nico’s hips. He shifts even closer and notices just how hard Nico is. Marti licks his lips as he looks up at Nico, the question probably written all over his face — but he asks anyway.

“May I?”

The whine that he hears escape Nico is enough of an answer, but Marti holds his gaze, unmoving. He wants to hear Nico say it.

“Fuck, Marti. Please.”

And that’s enough for him. Marti lowers his gaze back to Nico’s dick, which jumps at the attention. Marti is in no hurry. He begins to trail kisses all over Nico’s hips and upper thighs, slowly moving his way towards Nico’s dick. One last kiss to the spot where his hip and leg meet, and Marti decides he’s teased Nico enough. He brings one hand up to wrap around the base of it, the other hand reaching around and grabbing onto Nico’s cheek. He squeezes both hands, applying just the amount of pressure to his dick that he knows Nico likes, and then he finally brings his mouth to sink over the tip, running his tongue slowly over the slit and tasting the hints of precome that have begun to gather.

Making sure to remember to breathe through his nose, Marti begins to suck lightly around the tip, moving his head to get at different angles while still applying pressure with his hand. He feels Nico’s find its way to his hair, feels the slight tugging at his curls. Marti can take a hint.

He sinks his mouth further down, taking as much of Nico as he can — stopping when his lips meet his hand. He gives one strong suck and twists his wrist upward and the _sound_ that comes out of Nico above him is enough for Marti’s toes to curl.

Marti wants so badly to speed up, his instincts begging to take over. But he stops himself. He started this whole idea wanting to take his time making Nico feel _good_ and _loved_. It’s important that he takes his time.

He begins to move his mouth back and forth, his hand following the movements. The pace he sets is slow, so he makes sure to remember to apply more pressure on each slide up. Every time he reaches the tip, Marti flicks his tongue over it and the noises he hears from above begin to form a beautiful melody.

Literally everything about Nico is so beautiful. Marti can’t help but think it again.

Marti doesn’t always get the chance to do this, and he’s still pretty new to the art of going down on someone. Nico is always so focused on taking care of Marti in moments like this, and they’ve talked about it — Nico doesn’t always need to get off to be content. There have only been a handful of times that Marti has done this ,and he always makes it a point to make sure that when he does he makes Nico feel _good_ and _loved_ and _desired_. It’s what he deserves.

Marti’s lost track of time, but he feels Nico tightening his grip and giving a slight tug — a warning. He pulls back, continuing to stroke Nico as he looks up to meet his eyes.

“You can if you want to, I don’t mind.”

Marti sees Nico’s whole body shiver at the proposal, and Nico squeezes his eyes shut before letting out a short laugh and shaking his head once.

“Oh, believe me, I want to.” Nico’s eyes open and find his again. “It’s not that though. The water is getting cold. If you want to get clean as well, we should probably stop for now and finish this back in my room.”

Nico grinning and wiggling his eyebrows at Marti is enough for them both to break out into giggles. Marti lets his hand fall from Nico and stands, stretching his sore knees. Now it’s Marti’s turn to shut his eyes — he needs a moment to calm down. When he opens them again, he sees Nico with the discarded washcloth, lathering it up with the soap. Before Marti can say anything, Nico steps to the side so that they can switch places.

“Shit!” Marti hisses. “The water is freezing!”

“I told you,” Nico chuckles. Marti makes quick work in wetting his hair under the cold stream and can’t help the full body shiver that comes over him. He brings his head back upright and sticks his hand out, waiting for Nico to give him the washcloth. When nothing happens, Marti cracks an eye open to see Nico smiling and holding the shampoo out instead.

“You wash your hair, I’ll wash your body. It’ll be quicker and then we can go get warm under the covers.”

Another eyebrow wiggle. Marti laughs as he nods and cups his hand so that Nico can squirt shampoo into it — the bottle making that sputtering sound once again. This time it’s Nico’s turn to tease Marti; he watches as Nico’s eyebrows rise and he brings his free hand up to his cover his nose.

“Dude. Gross.”

They both laugh at their own ridiculousness and then get to work with removing the color from Marti. Nico is right, they finish pretty quickly. It takes no time at all and they both resemble humans again — no more rainbow aliens.

Turning the water off, Marti glances back over to see Nico staring down at his dick. He follows the gaze and is surprised that he’s still hard. Even the cold water from the shower hasn’t seemed to affect him. He brings his eyes back up and sees Nico’s mouth slightly ajar — his tongue poking out to wet his lips with his gaze still fixed on Marti.

“We,” Nico pauses to swallow and clear his throat. He raises his glance to Marti’s eyes before continuing, “We should definitely go back to my room now.”

Marti has no intention of disagreeing, he wants nothing more than to do _exactly that_ — but a thought pops into his head.

“Should we clean the bathroom first? If Marisol or your mom get back before we do, they might murder us.”

Nico slides the glass door open and leans out the grab the towels on the counter, throwing one to Marti before beginning to dry himself.

“No one will be home until way later. And the absolute _last_ thing I want to do right now is clean.”

Marti figures that’s good enough and begins to dry himself so painfully slow it’s almost a joke, meaning to take his time in order to tease Nico just a bit. He makes it to his second arm before Nico huffs in frustration and grabs the towel out of Marti’s hand, tossing it to the floor. Before he could protest, Marti is being pulled from the shower and dragged along behind Nico.

They head towards Nico’s room, neither of them too concerned about walking through the living room without so much as a towel and the trail of water that follows them.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again — literally all of my love to Sarah. I seriously wouldn't post a single thing without her being the most amazing beta in the entire world. I swear imma get you that statue girl.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
